Diciembre
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: No solo era el ultimo mes del año, si no que era el mes donde la paz y el amor perduraba, donde el resentimiento quedaba olvidado, donde la familia y amigos se unían para recordar cada momento vivido,recordar a las personas que ya no estaba con ellos y sobretodo perdonar los errores cometidos, después de todo, para comenzar un nuevo año.y


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**,lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcial.

_**"Este fic participa en el ~ ¡Primer Intercambio Navideño del Amigo Invisible!~ del grupo "Mis Fic IchiRukis" Que seria el intercambio de año nuevo :P**_

**Si desean unirse al grupo **, nos puede encontrar en fb** "Mis Fics ichiruki"**

Se suponia que este fic iba ser subido en los primeros días de enero, pero por cuestiones personales no lo hice, este regalo es para **Luci Jara Garreta** mejor conocida como **Fireshootingstar  anteriormente ****Ichirukiyui**.,espero que te guste, realmente quise plasmar algo referente a la navidad y salio esto, creo que en base a que normalmente, siempre se recuerda varias cosas al final del año, espero que te guste y una enorme disculpa , enserio, espero que tengas mucho éxito este año y sobretodo mucha salud, feliz 2015 :D

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>

**Cursiva** - flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **occ**

**posee algo de crack**

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

_"**No podemos olvidar los errores, pero de cada lección nos llenamos de sabiduría."**_

Risas, murmullos y pláticas se podía escuchar en el salón principal de la sexta división, un grupo considerable de Shinigami, capitanes y tenientes se encontraban reunidos, celebrados lo que sería el último día del año. No era de sorprenderse ver entre ellos al grupo encargado de Karakura (así lo autodenomino Urahara Kisuke) se encontraba en la celebración, y aunque fuera un poco raro, también un reducido número de humanos, entre ellos los amigos de Ichigo Kurosaki y su familia.

Todos celebraban como si no hubiera mañana, en especial al Shinigami sustituto que estaba rodeado de todos. Pese que el rezongaba y reñía. Nadie quería alejarse del héroe Shinigami. Quien valerosamente había peleado con el rey Quincy y aunque le costó mucho vencerlo, lo había logrado, sin embargo su reiatsu había quedado inestable como predijo el capitán comandante Kyoraku, lo que evitaba que Kurosaki regresara al mundo humano.

Esa era una de las razones por la que sus amigos y familia estaban ahí.

—¿Quién es nuestro héroe favorito? —gruño Urahara con un par de copas de más.

—¡Kurosaki! —un coro de voces femeninas exclamo.

— ¡Oh si! Nuestro pequeño muchachito volvió a salvarle el trasero, claro que con mi magnifica ayuda—volvió hablar el rubio sacado un abanico de la nada.

—Kisuke será mejor que te calles, ya me tienes harta con tus parloteo—la capitán de la segunda división le rezongo.

—Vamos, vamos Soi cálmate, nadie está haciendo nada malo, mejor bebe mas sake.

—Yoruichi-san no debería estar viendo los espectáculos de estos plebeyos.

—Awww, hermana por favor nunca más me dejes—pegado como chicle a Yoruichi se encontraba Yushiro, su hermano menor.

—Nadie ira a ningún lado Yushiro.

—Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun—canturriaba con las mejillas rojas la joven Orihime—Teeeeeee ammmmmmmmmmmmm….pastel con queso—murmuró con incoherencia la peli naranja.

—Guapo soy, guapo soy, y nadie lo puede negar, guapo, nadie me detendrá, alabe mi belleza par de plebeyos—con su habitual arrogancia canto el capitán Kuchiki, quien había desarrollado un grave caso de narcisismo luego de la guerra.

—Jovencitos, deje de beber sake, en mis tiempo solo la gente adulta bebía sake y eso era por autorización de nuestros padres y..

—Destrucción, destrucción—gruñía entre dientes Ukitake mientras blandía un cuchillo directo al pavo envinado.

—Nanao-san, no cree que debemos calmar al capitán comándate y al capitán Ukitake—la segunda al mando de la primera división comento.

La pelinegra por su parte leía con mucho interés la novela ligera de su manga favorito "Breach" sobre los 17 meses en que yurika estuvo separada de fresita-kun.

—Solo diviértete Isane, ahora que nuestro capitán quedo trastornado con su complejo de anciano, debemos aprovechar que se encuentre calmado.

—Pero el capitán Ukitake.

—El no hará nada, ¿verdad capitán? —pregunto con acides al capitán y este a su pesar, bajo el cuchillo.

—Si Nanao-sempai ,yo l-o siento—gruño, mientras volvía a sentarse, debía guardar la compostura o sería llevado nuevamente a terapias con todo el grupo de raros que había.

No tenía miedo volver a las terapias, mas bien, no deseaba que le pusiera otras 50 veces mi pequeño pony. Los odiaba más que a nada, por ser infantiles, bonitos y femeninos, nada que ver con él, quien era un súper macho alfa.

Ajeno a su monologo interno, cierta peli rosa veía con desdén a todos los invitado

—Yachiru—murmuro despacio y tembloroso del capitán de la undécima división.

—Si Ken-chan—la niña de cabellos rosa veía con indiferencia a todos, como había terminado compartiendo su tiempo con toda esa bola de gente ignorante, ella una teniente de gran rango, ahora mismo debería estar en su división, haciendo sufrir, dijo entrenado a la bola de holgazanes que tenia.

—M-e po-d-rias pasar el pan.

—¡NO,NO,NO! Capitán tiene que exigir que le dé el pan, es más, debería destrozar la mesa para que se lo den—El tercero a la mando aconsejo.

—¡No me grites! —con los ojos llorosos, el capitán se escondió detrás de la teniente.

—Calvo, deja de molestar a ken-chan o te torturare de la peor manera.

—¿Me estas amenazado, maldita enana?.

—Ya , ya Ikkaku, ya sabes que los dos están traumados, solo dales por su lado.

—Yumichika no podemos permitir que nuestro capitán se comporte así, a este paso seremos el hazme reír de todas las divisiones...

Un fuerte puñetazo derribo al Shinigami calvo, sin disimular mucho, la teniente del decimo escuadro tomo su lugar y jalo varias botellas de sake.

—Sake,sake.

—Ya sé que eres un zombi pero realmente tenias que hacer eso, ahora el capitán te tiene miedo, Ikkaku esta inconsciente y tu piel es tan negruzca, que me da ganas de tirarte a la basura.

—Sake, Sake

— ¿para qué intentas hablar con ella? Ya sabes que esa tonta no te responderá, pero yo—el chico del tatuaje 69, le guiño el ojo—yo si te respondería corazón

—¡Ay¡ tenias que aparecer el principesco

—Cerebro…

—Lo que me faltaba otro zombi.

—Lo siento Yumichika-san, Toushiro y Rangiku aun no son normales—la pequeña teniente del quinto división, apareció a lado del capitán Hitsugaya.

Este le tenía sujetado su mano y lanzaba miradas de odio a todo el que se le quedara viendo a Hinamori.

—Al menos no está como los Capitanes Rose y Kensei, a ellos tuvieron que dormirlos para que no destrozara la fiesta, lo bueno que tal Mashiro se quedo con ellos.

—Pobres de ellos, no tiene la culpa de estar así.

—Obviamente que el culpable es el hijo de puta de Mayu..¡Suéltame maldito pelado¡ —incomoda y con ganas de golpear, Hiyori estaba siendo abrazada por Shinji, de manera apasionada.

—Capitán Hirako, suéltela ahora mismo.

—No,no ,no, nunca me separare del amor de mi vida, mi ama, mi dulce flor que me da fulgor… y..

—Porque nada de esto me extraña—una gotita de sudor resbalo por el rostro del Ichigo, quien se encontraba enfrente de todos ellos.

—Es normal que todos actúen raro, las batallas dejaron secuela en todos ellos—reacomodado sus lentes, contesto el ex traidor Uryuu.

—Al menos nadie es más….

—Patético es la palabra, Chad— dijo el Shinigami de cabellos naranja mientras señalaba hacia el final de la mesa, un chico de cabellos rojos y extraño peinado en forma de piña, estaba recostado en la mesa, llorando amares—que Renji Abarai.

—¿POR QUÉ NO ME AMAS RUKIA? —gritaba a todo pulmón.

—Porque eres feo—le respondió Ichigo.

—No se puede mandar en el corazón—opino Chad—el amor solo llega y ya.

—Porque no eres el protagonista del manga—el Quincy señalo claramente al joven Kurosaki.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir Ishida?

— ¿KAMI-SAMA, PORQUE TE EMPEÑAS EN QUE RUKIA NO ME AME?¿PORQUE?

— ¡Ya cállate Renji! —exasperado Kurosaki se levanto de su asiento—Maldita enana ¿Por qué no le dices al…? ¡¿Dónde rayos esta Rukia?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con la vista en el cielo y miles de recuerdos, Rukia Kuchiki se encontraba sentada en el escalo de la sexta división, minutos atrás había salido de la fiesta organizada por los capitanes, el estar rodeado de todos ellos, hizo brotar varios recuerdos nostálgicos, evitado entablar alguna conversación con sus compañeros.

Fue cuando vio los fuegos artifíciale (cortesía de los Shiba) que decidió permanecer admirado los hermosos destellos en el cielo.

Realmente no comprendía que le pasaba, durante el último mes se había pasado nostálgica sintiéndose cada vez más sola, inclusive si estaba rodeada de los Shinigami y sus amigos, sentía como si realmente estuvieras sola.

Tal vez era que no había podido hablar con Ichigo o porque después de la batalla todos había cambiado, incluso ella misma.

— _Rukia, mira esta nevado._

—_Sí, es hermoso._

—_Espero que este año sea mucho mejor, no chicos._

—_Sí, ya verán, este año todo nosotros intentaremos buscar la vida digna que merecemos._

—_Si Renji_—reafirmo uno de sus amigos.

—_He chicos, no olvide pedir su deseo a la medianoche._

—_¿Verdad Rukia?_

Rukia abrió los ojos, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, con suavidad limpio su rostro, se había metido tanto a sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta lo vulnerable que se encontraba.

Ella se había hecho la promesa de no pensar en sus recuerdos, pero últimamente no podía, cada vez podía recordar con claridad cada acontecimiento de su vida, de su niñez.

—Solo quedamos Renji y yo.

—_Los Kuchiki no debe demostrar emociones Rukia, eso debes entenderlo bien, si dejamos llevar por ellas, entonces fracasamos como Kuchiki._

—_Vamos Yamaki, estamos celebrado navidad, no escuchado platicas filosóficas—intervino Ginrei Kuchiki—Si Rukia quiere saludar a su amigo, puede hacerlo._

— _¿De verdad puedo hacerlo Lor Kuchiki? —la joven bajo el rostro de manera respetuosa._

—_Sí, no creo que este mal que saludar a tu viejo amigo, mas en navidad._

El anterior líder Kuchiki fue un poco más tolerante, a pesar de ser estricto, le permitido desear un feliz año a Renji, el primer año que paso siendo una Kuchiki.

—Ginrei-sama fue tan amable de permitir saludar a Renji todo los fines de año, había olvidado que él era mi única familia antes de ni-sama y..

Pero no era completamente verdad, también había un par de personas a quien consideraba una familia.

— _¿Kuchiki qué haces aquí? Todos están en la división, vamos, no acepto ningún no_

—_Teniente Shiba, yo…_

_El chico frunció el ceño y le dio un cocotazo._

—_Te dije que no iba aceptar una negativa Kuchiki, ahora mismo vas conmigo a la fiesta._

—_Pero nii-sama._

—_El entenderá, eres parte del treceavo escuadro, es lógico que pase año nuevo con nosotros y—el joven Shiba cayó al piso, mientras un chichón aparecía en su cabeza._

_Alguien le había propinado un buen golpe._

—_Sí que eres muy tolerante —Miyako Shiba apareció de la nada y le sonrió con dulzura—lo que este baka teniente quiso decir, es que todos nosotros como escuadrón somos una familia y como tal, queremos celebrar juntos estas fechas._

—_Miyako-san_

—_Vamos Rukia—la joven tomo su mano y juntas comenzaron a caminar a dicho escuadrón, seguidas por un molesto Kaien, quien se quejaba de su esposa._

Aquella fue una de las mejores navidades para Rukia, nuevamente había encontrado un lugar para poder ser feliz, conocido al teniente Kaien Shiba y su amable esposa, Rukia siempre admiro la delicadeza y belleza de la Shinigami, deseado algún día ser una gran mujer como su adorable amiga.

Sin embargo todo quedo frustrado al año siguiente, cuando ella asesino al Kaien, las ilusiones y sueños murieron aquel día; el dolor y la culpa la invadieron, ella no podía ser feliz, no cuando sus manos se mancharon de sangre.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Rukia-sama? — abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, enfrente de ella se había materializado Sode no Shirayuki.

—Sode no Shirayuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Note que había mucha inestabilidad en sus pensamientos, comenzaron haber grandes ventisca de nieve y supuse que le ocurría algo.

—Lo siento, se cuando odias que nieve.

—Realmente no odio que nieve—le sonrió maternalmente—sino más bien que todo se congele, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Rukia-sama? usted no se ha encontrado bien en estos días.

—He estado recordado viejas heridas y en cierta forma me pone un poco nostálgica.

—La comprendo, estos últimos meses han sido muy duros para usted, no me refiero solo a la batalla contra los Quincy, sino a todo lo que ha pasado en el año, el recolectar todo el reiatsu para el joven Kurosaki y enfrentar sus recuerdos día a día.

—Sode..

—Pude sentir sus recuerdos Rukia-sama, pude ver el dolor que le causaba sus pensamientos, pero si me permite aconsejarle, es que no se culpe de nada, no debe sentir culpa, ni por las personas que ha muerto durante todo este tiempo ni por las personas que se ha quedado en su corazón, en esta vida todo pasa por una razón, por eso debería atesorar cada momento y no tratar de olvidar nada.

—Gracias Sode no Shirayuki, realmente me sorprende mucho tus palabras y tienes mucha razón.

—No tiene nada que agradecer Rukia-sama, recuerde que yo soy parte de usted.

En menos de un segundo, Sode había desaparecido.

—Te encontré—susurro una voz familiar detrás de ella.

Giro levemente su rostro para encontrarse con el joven Kurosaki.

—Ichigo

—Mira que dejarme solo con el idiota de Renji, enserio que eres mala.

—¿a quién llamas mala ,idiota?

—A la única enana que mide menos de 1.45 m —se burlo el chico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico prefirió sentarse a lado, que contestar.

—Ichigo.

—Me fastidiaba todo—respondió—realmente no me gusta mucho la navidad, encima de eso, tengo que soportar estar rodeado de todos eso vagos.

—Ellos solo quieren estar con el héroe de la sociedad de almas.

—Pues que se busque a otro héroe, yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz—suspiro mientras miraba el cielo—realmente está bien que descansemos sin preocupaciones.

—Sí, todos ha pasado meses horribles con la guerra, es algo que necesitaban.

—Amm…Rukia

—Si

—No me respondiste, lo que te pregunte hace rato.

—Que quieres que te responda.

—No sé, no es normal que salgas a mitad de la fiesta, ¿no eras tú la que amaba la navidad?

— ¿Y qué me dices tú? Tus hermanas me dijeron que amas la navidad y sobretodo año nuevo.

—Eso fue hace muchos años, ahora simplemente son fechas sin importancia.

—Ichigo.

—Mi madre era quien amaba la navidad, yo solo quería verla sonreír, estas fechas me recuerda mucho a ella, creo que por eso casi no me gustan.

Las palabras sinceras del Kurosaki, dejaron confundida a Rukia, mientras ella misma se debatía entre sus sentimientos y recuerdos.

— ¿No te pones nostálgico, cuando la recuerdas?

—Sí y no, creo que prefiero mil veces recordarla que olvidarla.

— ¿incluso si duele?

—Incluso si duele, la vida no es solo sufrir Rukia, también significa vivir y disfrutar cada momento, luego de esta guerra me he dado cuenta que nosotros ignorábamos lo que tenemos, sobretodo intentamos borrar todas las cosas que hemos vivido, realmente no creo que sea correcto.

—Salí de la fiesta porque miles de recueros vinieron a mí, recuerdo de cosas que he intentado olvidar día a día, los errores que he cometido, las personas que he conocido y que se han ido de mi vida, sobretodo recordé lo horrible que es estar sola, pensé que sería más fácil si me olvidara de todo, pero no puedo, mas en estas fiestas, los recuerdo simplemente viene, tan nítidos que es difícil ignorarlo.

—Entonces no lo ignores.

—Ichigo.

—Ten el valor de afrontar tus recuerdos Rukia, recuerda que cada persona que has conocido ha marcado parte de tu vida, ser.

—Tienes mucha razón.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada.

— ¿Quién dijo que te iba a dar las gracias idiota?

—Que mal agradecida enana.

—Mira quien lo dice, baka.

—Rukia

—Ichigo—le sonrió—Gracias.

Los dos se quedaron mirado a los ojos, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el cielo, no volvieron a decir nada, sin embargo y en un gesto nuevo, Rukia se acerco más a su compañero y con suavidad dejo caer su rostro en el hombro de este, por su pare Ichigo rodeo con uno de sus brazos alrededor de Rukia.

—Feliz año enana.

—Feliz año Fresita-kun

Ambos se quedaron sumergido en su burbuja llena de recuerdos y nostalgia, Ichigo tenia razón, no debía olvidar los recuerdos que poseía, mas siendo el último año, el recordar a las personas amabas era un hermoso gesto hacia ellos y sus memorias, una forma de seguir pensado en ellos, a pesar de que no estuviera con ellos.

**Y esa era la magia que tenia el mes de diciembre, no solo era el ultimo mes del año, si no que era el mes donde la paz y el amor perduraba, donde el resentimiento quedaba olvidado, donde la familia y amigos se unían para recordar cada momento vivido,recordar a las personas que ya no estaba con ellos y sobretodo perdonar los errores cometidos, después de todo, para comenzar un nuevo año, es necesario dejar los rencores, errores y culpas en el pasado;sobretodo nunca olvidar las experiencias vividas a lo largo del año.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>creo que la idea estaba mejor plasmada en mi cabeza, me hubiera gustado ser mas extensa en los acontecimientos pero realmente la inspiración se fue, se que no es muy romántico o que los personajes no se diga que se aman, pero siento que si lo dijera seria un poco forzado, no por la pareja, si no por las circunstancia en que ellos se encuentra,queria mostrar los fantasma que esta detras de rukia, lo que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida y aun asi, que ella los afronte, creo que diciembre es un mes tambien e reflexion, creo que todos hemos estado en cituasiones donde no sabemos si hemos hecho lo correcto, tambien se que es algo nostargico, posiblemente, mas adelante reedite este fic, de una manera mas clara.

Muchas gracias por leer querido lector, realmente siento mucho no poder escribir algo complejo como en mis otros fic, pero he estado algo apagada con la inspiracion, en fin, Luci (Fireshootingstar) espero que te haya gustado, realmente deseaba darte algo especial y esto fue lo que salio :D

**Feliz año 2015**

**11-01-15**

**1o:56 P.M**


End file.
